


Ex-Sailor’s Talent

by Chanikun



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Cunnilingus, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanikun/pseuds/Chanikun
Summary: What happened between Doc and Coombs the night Will walked in on them kissing in POTC: Sodomy and Rum and how they got so suspiciously comfortable with each other so fast. Doc is AMAB. Coombs binds with bandages because this is the 1700s.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Ex-Sailor’s Talent

Coomb had always been the quieter type. Even as a pirate, he never got to excited about anything. Sure, he drank. But he never set foot in a brothel, took a whore, engaged in any kind of relationship past acquaintances and preferred to keep to himself.

So being offered the chance of a lifetime as a cook aboard Captain Jack Sparrow’s ship, _The Black Pearl_ seemed too good to be true, but he took it anyway. It was the perfect job for someone as isolated as him. No one would make fun of the person cooking their food. He would be indoors all day, able to keep his fair complexion. And he doubted the sailors had high standards when it came to what they put in their bellies.

And Jack had agreed to hide Coomb’s secret the night he found him bruised from his bindings. He knew Jack pretended to be indifferent about the male ‘ _As long as he can pull his weight,_ ’ but he doubted that was true from the way he had gently and tenderly dressed his wounds.

And so, that was Coombs’s life. He woke up, cooked, then drank. Then he went to bed and repeated it. Life was good. It could be better, but Coombs had never experienced much love, happiness nor any kind of fun and truly thought this was as good as it got, and stayed there, cooking for years on the infamous ship. The Pearls entire kitchen was his just as much as it was Jack’s. Even through Captain Jack’s mutiny and Barbossa temporarily captaining, he had stayed loyal to his post, and when Jack had returned with that boy named Turner, and the lass Elizabeth, he was one of the few that had stayed devoted to Jack and The Pearl.

One day, one like any other, Coombs hummed to himself as the rest of the crew were rallied on the deck. They were taking a merchant ship, or, at least, that was what he had heard from eavesdropping. It was uncanny how many people dismissed him as an extra as he served them their food, and right in front of him the crew would let go of so much gossip, and many, many secrets. Being invisible had its perks. It was how he had saved his Captain from the mutiny second time around.

Will Turner, Jack’s ‘cabin boy’ (aka pet) knocked on the doorframe to the galley, characteristically polite even everybody knew though no pirate fucking knocked. He had only been on board for a couple of days but Coombs took a liking to him. He was polite. Serious. Smart. Even if he blushed like hell around Jack and had his eyes on the Captain all the time, he had still managed to wiggle through Coombs defenses and honestly it was refreshing to have a friend aboard. A lot of the time, whenever Jack had no errands he would send him to the galley, giving Coombs an extra pair of hands. Though, he hindered more than he helped. Coombs would have to teach him how to properly, cut, chop and dice soon; It was the only thing the boy could do without burning something or someone, albeit he helped with good intentions.

Coombs held his composure as a new face, one Coombs had not yet seen aboard before followed Will into the kitchen. They were attractive. Coombs noticed they were perhaps a little passionate (which was the polite term for _absolutely fucking rabid_ ), as Will introduced the two, and Will explained the apparent ex-sailor was a _doctor_.

“Just call me Doc,” They winked flirtatiously, brimming with confidence.

“Lincoln Coombs. Coombs to you.” He said purposefully, being cold. As the day went on however, he was surprised how the small doctor cracked his shell, and seemingly pulled him out of it, and Coombs had talked the most he ever had in a day that afternoon, the ex-sailor perching themselves on the bar, staying even when dinner was served and the room was loud with the cheers and chanting of the drinking pirates. Usually, that was when Coombs would slip away, especially on a night that they were being this loud, but tonight he had a reason to stay.

They were almost polar opposites, Doc being flirty, outgoing and loud, and Coombs was cold, preferring to keep to himself and stay silent. But the keyword was that they were _almost_ polar opposites. They both were quick to a witty retort with a voice laced in sarcasm. See, they were both _smart._

And apparently the Doctor was strong too. Coombs had just witnessed the sanguine doctor waltz up to Ana. (And yeah, he was watching their ass, but for fucks sake, he’s a pirate, of course he’s horny), She was handing out losses in arm-wrestling like it was water, and they bested her without even trying.

The crew, somehow, got even more excited and more loud, and Coombs thought he had been abandoned by them after they had talked to the crew, and beat a couple more, but they returned after the pirates had died back down to a medium roar.

“Show off.” Coombs smiled.

“You know it,” they winked back, and if it were anyone else they would met with a grumble, or Coombs rolling his eyes, but to the cooks surprise he felt himself flush.

Huh.

Doc made a move to return to their perch on the bar, but Coombs blinked in surprise when they instead went all the way over, and approached him. Coombs backed into the wall as they got closer.

“Ooh, you’re blushing!” The doctor giggled, a little tipsy from the rum, getting all up in his personal space and suddenly it was really hot in the galley and Coombs let out a breathy sigh that accidentally sounded a little too lewd than he had meant to make it sound and the doctor gaped at him- Fuck, abort, abort- He hadn’t meant to do that!

He was just about to flee when their hands made their way to either side of him, trapping against the wall beside the bar that was just out view from the crew in the mess hall.

“What was that?” The teased, and suddenly he was very aware of one of their legs between his. “Was that a-”

They paused, and he gulped.

The ex-sailor grabbed down to feel his junk- or lack thereof. “You’re... a eunuch?”

Coombs trembled and shook his head.

The usually flirtatious and suave doctor cocked their head in confusion.

With shaky hands, he carefully, slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, trusting no one in the mess hall would look too hard into the galley. They were only hidden slightly by a wall that could easily be looked around. He opened his shirt, revealing the bandages bound tightly around his torso.

Doc watched intently as he stripped, touching the bandages after a small nod from Coombs. He expected them to be disgusted or at least turned off enough to leave him alone but was surprised when their eyes flickered with interest.

“Can I take this off?” They whispered, and right now Coombs was feeling more turned on than he ever had before, but he still had an air of sense around him.

“Not here,” He bit his lip, humiliated from how his voice quaked. He never expected himself to ever sleep with someone, much less to someone he had just met, and much, much less had he expected himself to submit- especially this easily.

They led him to their own quarters. When Will had introduced the two before, he had told him that the doctor was taking his old hammock beside Coombs, so he assumed that the room was a medical place and not where Doc slept, but there was a bed in the corner- For sick or injured crew, most likely.

The rest of the room was pretty plain, but Doc had only been here a day and Coombs was sure he just needed more time to set up. There was however, a few lit candles on the window sill, (Where there used to be a cannon) And on the bedside there were plenty of bandages and what looked like ointments on a tray. There was also a desk in one corner with some leather-bound journals and papers scattered all over.

Secretly, Coombs had hoped they would bend him over the desk, but the doctor pushed him over to the bed, tugging his shirt all the way off as they straddled him, and Coombs was made aware of a certain hardness between Doc’s legs and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

Doc tipped his chin forward. “Can I kiss you?” They asked, and Coombs nodded hastily. The doctor brought their lips together and Coombs couldn’t care less about his experience, or lack thereof, really- Because holy fucking shit Doc definitely knew what they were doing; Nibbling his lower lip, and- was that a tongue?!

The door creaked open and both of their necks snapped towards their intruder. Of course it was motherfucking Will. Luckily, the cabin boy had the sense to slam the door before they started yelling and throwing things at him.

“I thought you locked the door,” Coombs hissed, face even redder than before.

“I dont even have the key to the door!” They spat back.

“That’s fucking stupid,” Coombs grumbled, before grabbing them by the shirt and pulling him back down, their lips clashing together. Now, Doc was grinding against his heat, and had to stifle his moans and his eyes brimmed with tears.

“You good?” They asked, and Coombs could feel a tear fall down his face. How humiliating, he thought, but then Doc pecked the tear away, and he nodded. 

“It’s just… I’ve never done this,” He confessed and watched as their eyes lit up in realization.

“Do you wanna stop?”

“Only if you want to.” God damn it, he was sniffing now.

“I don’t,” They whispered. “Can I take these off? I’ll be gentle,” They promised, planting their hands on his bandaged chest.

Coombs nodded. They struggled at first, but once they found where the bandage started, they easily unwound it, and Coombs winced.

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay-”

The red marks started to be revealed where the bandages had been the tightest, and pretty soon, Coombs had a bare chest. The last time he hadn’t bound his chest in front of someone was Jack all those years ago. Even though his captain had dressed his wound that day, it was a hundred times more passionate and intimate now.

“May I?” They asked, and Coombs nodded when he realized they were wanting to touch his chest. They started to gently massage his breasts, and Coombs let out a moan. Of course, after being bound so tightly all day, they were tender and sensitive, and the doctor smirked, redoubling their efforts to coax more noises out of the man, starting to grind on him again. Coombs grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tugged, signalling he wanted them to take it off, and they obliged, pausing for just a moment to remove their shit, only unbuttoning the top few buttons, then going back to fondling Coombs’s chest.

Coombs moaned even louder now, and they shushed him, leaning over to kiss him once again in hopes of quieting the trembling boy.

“Can the pants go?” The ex-sailor asked, and Coombs was starting to get annoyed.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” He breathed. “You don’t have to ask, I mean.” He panted as he started to shrug off his pants, and they lifted off of him a bit to allow easier access, and to also remove the rest of their own clothes. Once every last garment had been removed from the both of them, Coombs gulped at their cock. It was red and swollen and oh so hard, and pre-cum dripped down the side. They smirked as Coombs flushed.

“It’s big.”

Doc laughed and Coombs blushed even more, their laughter causing butterflies in his stomach.

“We don’t have to do penetration,” They said, and Coombs shook his head.

“It’s okay, I want to,” He reassured them.

“Okay, um…” They glanced down, his clit swollen and peeking out between his blond curls, and down to his hole, glistening and soaking with slick.

“Not there,” Coombs said. Although a virgin, he knew the mechanics of sex and he was absolutely _not_ going to pregnant. “And I want to be on top,” He told them , and watched it dawned on them that he wanted to do it _like that_ and that he wanted to ride them.

“Are you sure? It’s gonna hurt if it’s your first time,” They warned him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Coombs huffed. He had heard enough talk from the crew mates about their adventures, and he was mostly educated on how anal worked.

“Alright,” They shrugged. “Let me know if you want to stop,” They said and grabbed one of the bottles from the bedside that were on the tray.

“What’s that?”

“Lube.”

“And you have that there, why?”

“For situations like this,” They uncorked the bottle. “Can you flip over? It will be easier for both of us.”

Coombs flushed as he flipped over onto his stomach.

“Christ,” He heard them breath, and he was now suddenly nervous that he couldn’t see their face.

“What?”

He felt their hand come down to fondle one of his plush cheeks. “You have enough cake back here to supply a local bakery.” They whistled. 

Coombs hid his face in the sheets. “Just get on with it.”

It was an unpleasant feeling at first, for him, as they gently pushed one of their slicked-up fingers inside of him, and he bit his lip.

“You good?”

“Yeah,” He breathed, but tensed when they started moving their fingers.

“Relax, Coombs,” They paused when they saw he was in pain. “You have to relax, just breathe.”

“Easy for you to say,” Coombs bit back. “You’re not the one getting fucked in the ass here!” He grit his teeth, but allowed himself to breath, and when Doc started to move again it was a bit better.

Soon, they added a second digit, and then a third, slowly working him open, and Coombs was growing impatient.

“Just put in already,” He begged, and they removed their fingers from him, leaving him feeling empty and frustrated.

“You said you wanted to be on top, right?” They asked, and he nodded. They switched places, and soon Coombs was finding he much preferred being on the bottom; He felt like he was on display as they put their hands on his hips, and their cock stood at attention at his ass.

He gulped, getting onto his knees, and guided their cock to his entrance. Coombs was glad he had gone through all that prep as their thick girth slid inside of him and he let a moan escape his lips. He had never felt so full before, and he felt his eyes brim with tears. “Is it in?”

“Almost,” They reassured him, and pushed inside of him fully. Once they were completely inside of him, they groaned.

“God, you’re fucking tight!” They moaned, and forced themselves to stay still to let him adjust.

Once he had made sure the male was ready, he guided his hips, showing him how to properly ride. They groaned at their tight as clenching around their cock after every thrust, knowing he wouldn’t last long.

They began to thrust, timing themselves with the male on top of him. Coombs finally began to moan, and they panted as they chased more sounds out of the man. “Fuck!” They exclaimed. “I- I’m gonna…”

They spilled his seed inside of him and Coombs gasped as they came down from their climax. “Hoooly fucking shit…” They panted, pulling out of him, watching his cum dribble out him, and then realizing an absence of wetness on Coombs’s part. “Did you cum?” They asked, and the male blinked.

“What? Oh. No, but don’t worry about me, I’ve never even had an orgasm anyways-” He began, and then yelped when they flipped him over, switch positions yet again so that his legs were over their shoulders and Coombs spluttered. “I, I- uhh…!”

“You’ve never had an orgasm?” They quirked a brow.

“Shut up.” He shoots them a dark look that turns to surprise when Doc presses his lips to Coomb’s slicked entrance, and he absolutely melts when he starts licking him, lapping up the wetness.

_Now_ Coombs was really moaning. Anyone still in the mess hall would be able to hear him. Doc would quiet him with a kiss or a hand over his mouth,but he was already occupied and was perhaps enjoying making the man get loud.

It took a surprisingly long while, not that the doctor had minded, (Coombs tasted _really_ good) but eventually he came with a cry, humping into their face, whimpering and sobbing.

As soon as he had come down from his high, they pulled the blankets over both of them, blowing out the candles and throwing an arm over the male, planting a kiss on his shoulder.

“Mm.” Coombs sighed happily.

“Yeah,” They agreed, and nuzzled in behind him. Sleep took them both that night.


End file.
